


Slow,Love,Slow

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Elijah, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, OOC, PWP, Porn, Sex, Stream of Consciousness, Top Klaus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 这是一场没有休止的狩猎，究竟谁是猎物谁是猎人，早已经不再重要。沉浸在只有彼此的梦境中，谁都不愿醒来。如果这就是终结，该有多好。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439
Kudos: 10





	Slow,Love,Slow

**Author's Note:**

> 短文名称来源nightwish的歌曲《slow,love,slow》。也可以当做bgm来搭配食用~  
> 总之就是又一篇超级超级OOC，不知道在写什么的文章ORZ  
>  我太菜了很多东西写不来，前情提要就简单概括一下：  
>  TO第四季Hollow的巫术让众人迎来了Elijah的死亡，Freya和Klaus在Hope的帮助下将Elijah的灵魂从死亡的边缘拉了回来。可Elijah的身躯却因黑魔法的副作用产生了黑色的疤痕，一条条伤痕中流出黑色的血液，这让家族花费了很大的力气才止住血。他的躯体如同尸体般冰冷，但出了这几样异常外始祖Elijah并没有其他太大影响。  
>  复活看起来很成功，可Elijah却开始变得难以捉摸，更加弑杀，并在最后手刃了Hollow。危机解除后Freya发现可以逐渐治愈Elijah的方法，不过需要Klaus做出牺牲。他们需要经常“肢体接触”传递血液和能量。  
>  Klaus打算带着Elijah离开新奥尔良，寻找平静之地休养生息，然后疯狂的doi。  
>    
>  总之就是：混血始祖Klaus的体温偏高，正好可以给哥哥暖被窝（  
> 
> 
> 以及一些不可抗力的原因，最近科学上网工具不是很好用了，如果有更新会第一时间发布在WP上：https://mywordreerose.wordpress.com

温暖的火焰在壁炉中跳动，上下攒动的火苗像是灵活的舞者上下翻动。壁炉的正中央摆放着一副精雕细琢的油画，精美的木质画框刷着昂贵的漆料，在昏暗的火光下发出白色透明的光。

画中的人物慵懒地躺在纱与丝绸的帷幕之中，若隐若现朦胧的赤裸躯体被隐藏在一层层纱幔下。层层叠叠若即若离都无法让人将视线从画中人物身上离开。只有站在这个特定的角度才能看到画中隐藏的信息，稍有差池，画中的人物便消失在迷离的帷幕中。

数百年前的艺术品被摆放在这间与之完全不同风格却意外协调的房间中。壁炉旁是简约低调的柔软布艺沙发和玻璃茶几，向外侧张望则是一面正对着湖畔的落地窗。

湖面上偶尔能看到几只停歇的天鹅，但也仅仅稍纵即逝。坐落在欧洲北端宅邸，不免要去面对异常的严寒与极昼极夜。

每当银色的月光在夜晚掠过昏暗的屋子，她温柔的亮着亮了屋内的冰冷与寂寞。她似乎在叹息这栋美丽的建筑正如同它的材料一样坚硬无情，虚假的背后是一座疯狂的囚笼。

静谧的森林之中没有人类的存在，有的只是邪恶狡猾的猎人与他的战利品。世人畏惧始祖们的强大，畏惧他们的冷酷无情。

在危机一次次降临并被解决后，曾经嚣张跋扈的邪恶之王似乎开始有所收敛，他远离了曾经的王国，消失在众人的视野中。同样消失的还有国王的哥哥，那位品格高尚永远带着“善意”面具的伟大骑士。 

“你今天似乎不太高兴。”Klaus刚从酒窖出来，他手中拿着一瓶上了年头的白兰地。他绕过大理石的桌台，靠近侧卧在沙发上的兄长。

Elijah目光涣散远远地眺望窗外的橘红色的天际线，在听到弟弟的呼唤后并没有移开自己的视线。他没有穿着平时的三件套，而是穿着柔软的白色体恤和休闲裤陷在舒适的沙发里。他没有回答Klaus的话，也不想回答。

“从昨天晚上你就在跟我闹脾气，Elijah，告诉我怎么了？”Klaus早已察觉Elijah的心事重重。

他们隐居后，很少会无故发生争吵，即便如此，很多时候他们还是会因为一些“琐事”大打出手。但Klaus相信他们的之间的关系要比以前要好万分。争吵的结果通常都会不了了之，因为Elijah到了最后总会听从Klaus的想法。  
  
可这次似乎很不同，Klaus不打算让Elijah继续顺从他了。他决定给他们一个调整的时间，让他的哥哥能够不被打扰。已经一整天过去了，Elijah并没有任何改变，他就坐在沙发上，看着窗外发呆。

“Niklaus...”

正当Klaus想着如何替他的哥哥分忧时，Elijah开口了。他的声音有些嘶哑，活像是生锈的齿轮在费力地转动。正如Klaus预料的，Elijah似乎过于茫然了。他不喜欢无法掌控的局势，他不喜欢将他排除在外的保护，他不喜欢Klaus没有理睬他...  
  
“我在。”听闻兄长的呼唤，Klaus将手中的酒放到茶几上，他蹲下身子俯在Elijah身旁。他轻轻伸出手握住他的右手手腕，上面有一条骇人的疤痕，黑红色的疤痕像是一条难看的蠕虫附着在原本光滑的皮肤上。此时金色的手环搭在手腕上变得格外刺眼。  
  
Elijah的视线终于移动到眼前人的身上。他回握住Klaus的双手，然后抬起左手轻轻触碰弟弟的面庞，留下手指冰冷的温度。他的视线逐渐清晰，星星光点在瞳孔中泛着亮。  
  
当他们的视线交错重叠之际，晶莹的泪滴萦绕眼眶，Klaus仰头将自己的双唇附了上去。Elijah没有拒绝，他搂住Klaus的肩膀加深了他们之间的吻。  
  
“这是你的邀请吗？”Klaus轻轻一笑，他脱下Elijah身上的体恤，爱抚着对方身上留下的一道道可怖伤痕。仍未痊愈的伤口敏感异常，已经过了多少年，被黑魔法摧残的身躯依旧看起来残破不堪。Klaus放轻力度用火热的双手温暖对方冰冷的身躯。

“Niklaus...”Elijah享受着Klaus在他身上留下的痕迹，他向沙发后仰，让自己躺在柔软的垫子上。他本能得靠近热源，迷恋地将手掌靠近对方的皮肤。  
  
金发的男人拉过他的双腿褪下他的裤子，对方结实的躯体上一道道伤痕全部暴露在空气中。他低下头顺着纹路亲吻着，吮吸着，火热的舌头在冰冷的皮肤上留下透明的痕迹。  
  
“你的心脏依然在跳动，亲爱的Elijah。你依然在我的怀里...”Klaus忘情地亲吻Elijah身上的每一寸皮肤，在上面留下一个又一个鲜红的痕迹。  
  
Elijah十指插入Klaus柔顺的金发发出轻声的低吟。他睁开朦胧的双眼用力抬起上半身跨坐在Klaus已经坐在沙发的双腿上。他搂住弟弟的头高仰脖颈发出急促的呼吸声。  
  
他阻止了男人继续亲吻的动作，捧起他的头颅缓缓落下一个吻。他没有说话，冰冷的双手已经顺势向下扯开了Klaus的衣服口子，然后他摸着男人已经有反应的地方反复揉捏。  
  
Klaus享受Elijah的突然主动，他环住Elijah的腰肢，扯开了对方的内裤开始撸动他的性器。而Elijah也不甘示弱的拉开Klaus的裤链将庞然大物放了出来。  
  
他们舒服的闭上眼睛享受着对方摆弄带来的快感与热情。Klaus扶住Elijah摇摇欲坠的身体，舔了舔自己的舌头。  
  
Elijah则将原本支撑的另一只手伸向了自己的身后蜜穴。已经被Klaus频繁开发过的神秘领地很容易的接纳了Elijah自己的手指。过于敏感的身躯在一点一点的戳动下开始颤抖。  
  
如此恰当的时机，Klaus松开了Elijah，将他的手抽了出来，自己已经挺立的硕大性器抵在了紧闭的洞口。他轻咬住Elijah的耳朵，看着红晕浮上了哥哥的脸颊。  
  
“Elijah,let me in.”  
  
凶猛地顶入直戳要害，黑发的男人发出高声的呻吟，他双腿战栗跨坐在Klaus的身上，双脚因反复被戳刺的G点而卷缩。

粗长的阴茎只进去了一半不到就已经快要捅破Elijah身后的极限。若是全部吃进去，Elijah已经预感到接下来要发生的事情。他的弟弟不止一次的用着可怕的“凶器”让他屈服。太过疼痛了，而疼痛中却带着令Elijah疯狂的满足感与快感。

“啊—啊—”Elijah被顶弄地失去了支撑自己的力气，为了不让弟弟粗大的性器直接得逞，他不得不双臂环住Klaus的肩膀。上半身的重量压在了对方的上半身。

Klaus也不善罢甘休，他扶稳了Elijah的腰部，用力地将他的身体往下带，同时他的性器也向上一顶。穴内异常紧致，在淫液的润滑下，Klaus的整个龟头被包裹吸吮。压下想要射精的冲动，Klaus抓住Elijah狠狠挺动。

“啊啊啊！！！”

“你不能逃，Elijah，你得习惯接受。”

很痛苦，每一寸的进入都仿佛千刀万剐，Elijah感受着内部的叫喧与撕裂，他的身体在抵抗这种占有，可他却再次论现在痛苦给予的快感中。鲜血让他保持理智，鲜血让他感受到“活着”。

Elijah没有抵抗，他重新调整呼吸摆稳自己的姿势，开始自觉地上下摆动圆润挺翘的臀部。身体前部的性器啪嗒啪嗒的甩动拍打着Klaus的小腹。而Klaus也没有停下自己上下的抽动，三浅一深的挺动不断地刺激着Elijah身体内的敏感点。

Elijah口中不断发出动听的呻吟，他喘着粗气用力地张开双腿承受着Klaus的粗鲁行为。硕大的阴茎在Elijah的后穴肆意妄为，柔软的内壁承受着巨兽的冲击。

“Niklaus，可以了，我...”Elijah嘴中的词汇都无法说得清晰，他失去了反抗的能力，生理性的泪水从眼中流出。

金发男人没有去理会Elijah的请求，他抱住哥哥，双手不停的在他的皮肤上爱抚，“Elijah，你不能离开...”

“Niklaus，我...哈...我快受不了了...”Elijah蜷起身子，无力地跌坐在Klaus的性器上，他没有力气再去摇晃自己的腰。他低头窝在Klaus的颈间，双手缓缓下垂。

不得不承认Elijah自己的意识以及开始涣散，被Niklaus支配的快感超出了他的想象，他有时候在想，Niklaus的粗鲁对他来说是致命的。他不用再围着弟弟团团转，而生被弟弟彻底支配着，他心中空洞的安全感被一点点填满。

Klaus全然没有停下的意思，他的双手在Elijah的腰部留下鲜红的抓痕。随后他将性器用力一顶，仿佛两颗睾丸也要顶进去一样。他就这样抱起瘫软在他身上的Elijah站起身，成年男性的重量对于吸血鬼强大的力量简直没有任何压力。

Klaus轻松的抱着Elijah将他带到了那面大落地窗前。刚才美丽的夕阳早已过去，一轮明亮的月高高挂起，银白的月光倾洒在对面的湖畔波光粼粼。

月夜降临，潜伏在黑暗中的狼人露出了锋利的尖牙。混血始祖用力将兄长抵在玻璃上，他双臂环住对方颤抖的双腿加大了下身挺动的速度和力度。

Elijah抱着Klaus的肩膀，他的后背被玻璃硌得生疼，希望他这次不要把玻璃再弄碎了。背着月光他音乐看到Niklaus眼中的那抹金色的闪耀，他的瞳孔中倒映着洁白的月。Elijah露出满意的微笑，他双手化成锋利的刃刺入Klaus的后背，血液的气味瞬间蔓延在屋内。

被疼痛刺激的Klaus双眼变化成金色，他张开锋利的牙齿咬上了Elijah的脖子。Elijah感受着毒液被一股股注入体内，他缓缓地闭上了眼睛，冰冷的身体终于再次燃烧起来。

这便是他存在的理由，这边是让他感受自己依然“活着”的理由，而非一具从地狱中拉回来的腐朽躯壳......

他们之间是爱吗？或许是吧，但他们谁都离不开谁。只要这座被创造出来的世外桃源依然存在，他们的感情将会永远被捆绑在一起。

这是一场没有休止的狩猎，究竟谁是猎物谁是猎人，早已经不再重要。沉浸在只有彼此的梦境中，谁都不愿醒来。

如果这就是终结，该有多好。


End file.
